


Coming Clean

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: There are some people from whom you can run but you cannot hide, no matter how careful you think you have been.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Coming Clean

Keiji watched through the one-way mirror as Bokuto eyeballed the CEO of Enviroclaim. Investigation of his finances had revealed a number of dodgy offshore investments and a long chain of shady payments made into them. There were attempts to launder the cash through legitimate companies and a brief look at his accounts would have seemed perfectly in order. The forensic accountants at the FBI however were not such a pushover. Having cut their teeth on the books of Al Capone the department had a reputation to live up to. And it had. They had traced the money back to terrorist groups in the Middle East at one end and an innocent looking chain of coffee shops and ice cream parlours at the other. It had taken two months working around the clock but they were finally in a position to blow the whole treasonous enterprise wide open and charge the company officers with Wire Fraud and Money Laundering. 

Then the body turned up. 

At first it was just a routine case for Bokuto and Akaashi to identify, but that identity had resulted in them being asked to assist the Financial Crimes unit of the FBI given their expertise in homicide cases.

The CEO, Hudson, was still stubbornly denying all knowledge of the illegal waste dumping at sea, or the murder of his employee. Insisting that if any illicit activities had been going on they had been carried out without his knowledge or involvement. Keiji smiled as he watched Bokuto preparing to break him. The man could be as contumacious as he liked Bokuto held all the aces, and the evidence, and Keiji couldn’t help feeling a warm thrill as he watched his partner open the file in front of him and place a sheet of paper under Hudson’s nose. Hudson went white. He wasn’t just going down for environmental crime, or even fraud; conspiracy to murder, terrorist offences, and smuggling plutonium were in the frame too.

What the guy in the interrogation room didn’t know until now was that his erstwhile partner in crime, his trusted accountant Jamieson, had just confessed to his part in their activities. When Bokuto and Keiji found out the identity of the victim in the marsh Jamieson had been shocked. At the time he had insisted that Peter Matthews was just a lowly clerk who was of average abilities, employed on routine payroll duties. Obviously, he’d got mixed up in something unsavoury but Jamieson, the Finance Director, knew nothing more. It was tragic but nothing to do with the company.

Several days later however, as the FBI were closing in on the elaborate web of fake transactions Jamieson had devised, he called them. A meeting was arranged and Keiji was astounded at the physical changes that had come over him. He looked a shadow of the brash confident businessman they had first interviewed.

He told them that far from being average Matthews had been an accounts genius. Matthews had figured out from brief glances at the company books that there were hidden transactions. Without telling anyone Jamieson had slowly let him in on the deception, and it was Matthews who was responsible for some of the most ingenious transactions in the chain. Jamieson, convinced of his potential and discretion, had finally suggested to his boss that Matthews be recruited. He thought Hudson had agreed with his judgement of Matthews. But now Jamieson realised his mistake. The CEO clearly didn’t want to risk the status quo, or share the profits, and Jamieson’s indiscretion had obviously got Matthews killed. It was his fault and he could no longer live with the guilt.

Jamieson was also able to tell them the likely owner of the pistol that had shot Matthews, the present whereabouts of the killer, and the ship he was escaping on, now renamed. The Navy were currently on course to intercept it, along with its cargo of weapons grade plutonium, carefully concealed within large tanks of innocent looking pressurised nitrogen gas that had been loaded on board shortly after the waste had been dumped. 

As they had discussed Jamieson’s statement afterwards in bed Bokuto had commented that he thought there had been something deeper between Jamieson and Matthews.

“How do you calculate that Koutarou, he just seemed distressed to have caused his colleague’s death?”

“Just the little things Keiji, it doesn’t matter if it’s for a man or a woman, love shows.”

“How? I wish I could read people like you can Koutarou. If I’d been able to perhaps we wouldn’t have wasted so much time.”

Bokuto looked at him, fondly. “It’s in the way their tone of voice changes when they talk about them, how they light up when they’re in the same room, how they look at them, touch them, smile at them. The little things like that.” He explained.

“Yukie told me I did that.”

“Did what?”

“Lit up and glowed when you were close.”

“Yukie is a wise woman, and an observant one.” Bokuto grinned rolling over to play with Keiji’s hair as it fanned across the pillow.

“I expect it’s because she’s an artist,” Keiji said wistfully.

“I think she’s an artist because of it.”

“You’re probably right,” he sighed. “Koutarou, do you think it’s time we had a wash?”

“We just showered,” Bokuto grinned, “eventually.” His hand wandered slowly down Keiji’s naked body and he shivered with anticipation. ‘Focus Keiji’, he scolded himself.

“I mean, told Yukie about us; and everyone else of course.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You mean ‘come clean’ Keiji,” he chuckled. “If you’re ready Keiji. I must admit it would be nice not to have to confine all our making out to one corner of your office.”

Keiji pushed himself into a sitting position and looked down at him. “I think we should, I’m not sure how much longer I can fool her. I feel rather guilty too, she is my best friend and she’s been trying to get us together for four years.”

“Ok Keiji we’ll go public tomorrow but I suggest you pack some earplugs.”

Keiji swung himself round till he was astride Bokuto’s hips. “I’ll do that. Now Koutarou, Yukie will want details so I think I’d best do some homework on what to tell her.”

Bokuto’s amber eyes glittered up at him dangerously. “Is that what I am now, homework, Akaashi Sensei?”

His lips curved as he lowered them to Bokuto’s chest. “Oh yes Bokuto san. I loved doing homework, and I used to do it thoroughly, very thoroughly indeed.”

The following morning Keiji made his way to Yukie’s office with Bokuto in tow. He’d tried to escape back to the department but Keiji insisted that he was jointly to blame if Yukie took umbrage at not being told sooner. He should therefore take his share of any retribution the artist inflicted.

He paused slightly nervously in Yukie’s doorway. “Yukie, can we talk to you?”

Yukie looked up from her computer and a slight smile threatened to invade her face at the sight of her two obviously nervous and guilty colleagues.

“Of course Sweetie, come in. You too hot stuff. You know you look as guilty as a nun caught with a copy of Playgirl.”

“Yukie!” Keiji cried.

The artist stood up, folded her arms, and looked sternly at the pair of them. “I take it you’ve come to confess to all the little make out sessions you’ve tried to hide from me for the past three weeks?” 

Keiji gasped, “Yukie!”

Bokuto chuckled, “Come on Keiji we should have known she’d not be fooled for a minute.”

Keiji shook his head. “But we never gave her any signs I’m sure we didn’t. Not a touch or a word out of place.”

Yukie nodded. “Oh you were good, out in the lab, I’ll grant you. But your office was a different matter.”

“Have you bugged my office Yukie?” Keiji demanded indignantly.

Yukie shook her head. “No need, I just had to watch.”

“But that corner is a blind spot I checked.” He protested.

Yukie smirked. “It used to be. Remember the mirror I gave you for your birthday. You hung it in your office.”

Keiji frowned, he had been delighted at the gift with a beautiful hand painted surround, and it had been useful in his office. He’d hung it up on the far wall right behind his desk.

Yukie watched Keiji’s face as realisation dawned.

“That’s right Sweetie, you hung it in the exact spot where it reflected that corner to anyone standing just outside your doorway.” Yukie laughed.

“So you knew, all this time. Why didn’t you say something?” Keiji demanded indignantly.

“I’m not that mean Keiji. I knew you needed time to get used to the change. I could wait, after all. I’m just so happy for both of you.” She threw her arms round her friend and hugged him tight. “I still want details though Keiji, you owe me,” she whispered in the anthropologist’s ear.

Then she turned to Bokuto. “Congratulations.” She pulled him forwards and planted a big kiss on his lips.

“Yukie!” Keiji cried.

“Aw Sweetie don’t begrudge me just one. You’ve got him for the rest of your life.”

Keiji chuckled at Bokuto’s reddening face. He had, and he planned to make the most of every second of it.


End file.
